


Stand-off

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [68]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is recruited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand-off

It couldn’t get anymore cliche if they wanted it too. The rain was pouring so heavily they couldn’t even see each other’s faces. Clint was on a standoff with a guy in an Armani suit and he felt bad for the suit, because damn, that thing must’ve cost a fortune and to be worn in the rain? Yeah, Clint felt bad for the suit. For the man; not so much. _  
_

"Mr. Barton. I’m asking you again. I need you to come in with me." The man says, his voice barely audible in the gushing rain.

"I’m telling you  _again_  that I’m not.” Clint cocks his head. His bow and arrow already drawn.

"We’re trying to help you."

Clint snorts. “I’ve heard that line before. Try something new.”

"We’ve got donuts." was the man’s reply. 

 _Huh._  He’s never actually heard that before. People who wanted him to go with them usually offered money or immunity or anonymity. Mostly, it was money. This was the first time he was offered donuts.

"What flavor?" Clint asks, a smile, playing at his lips.

The man shrugs “I prefer powdered donuts, so you obviously can’t have those.” he says like he isn’t pointing a gun at Clint and Clint isn’t pointing his arrows at him. “We have jelly donuts.”

Clint scrunches up his nose. “Don’t really like Jelly donuts. What about strawberry sprinkles?”

"I think we can arrange something."

Clint’s shoulders shake. This was ridiculous. “You do know that I can shoot you dead right now, right?”

"If you’d wanted me dead, yes. But I know for a fact that you won’t."

"And why’s that?"

"Because Mr. Barton, SHIELD has been watching you. We didn’t try to make contact until now, but we’ve been watching you for years."

"Wow, that’s creepy."

"You don’t just kill people. You take out the intended target, sure. But the casualties are incapacitated only long enough so you could get the job done. You’re a good guy, Mr. Barton. SHIELD needs people like you" The man says. 

"You’re over-romanticizing what I do. People hire me to get rid of anyone. I get the job done. That’s it."

"Maybe I wasn’t clear: SHIELD needs you to come in." 

"Maybe  _I_  wasn’t clear: I don’t want to.” 

The man narrows his eyes at Barton. “It’s the donut thing, isn’t it? You want the powdered donuts?”

"What is it with you and donuts?"

"Who doesn’t like donuts?" Point taken. But seriously, this was the most ridiculous stand-off Clint has ever had to do,  _and he was in the motherfucking Circus._  “I’ll give you one, if you come with me right now.”

Clint snorted and shook his head. “You are ridiculous. You know that right?”

"Some people may have mentioned the same thing." The man tells him. "I can get you what you want. You just have to tell me what it is, you want."

"So you’re a genie now?"

"I might be. What do you want, Mr. Barton?"

"Life in the circus."

"You already did that. What do you want?"

Figures they know about his past. “A powdered donut.” He heard the man snort. 

"What do you  _really_  want?”

Clint didn’t actually need to think about it. All his life he’s wanted one thing. He’s been on the opposite side of the law to do what he wanted. Lately though, he isn’t doing what he set out to do. “I want to help people.”

It was still dark, the rain was still pouring but Clint saw the slight twitch of the man’s lips as it pulled upward. “Good answer.” Then he shot Clint if only to graze his thigh.

—-

Clint was brought in and patched up in the medical bay. The man in the Armani suit strode in right after the nurse finished bandaging him, all neat and dry while Clint was still wet.

"Thanks for shooting me." Clint says to him.

"You’re Welcome. and it was to make sure you wouldn’t run away when I put away my gun."

"I would’ve been able to escape even with a gun shot wound." Clint pointed out.

"I know." He says, a smile creeping up his face. "But the blood trail would’ve made it easier for us to find you again."

Clint rolls his eyes, and finally acknowledges the pink box the man was holding. “That for me?”

"Depends. I need your signature here." He pulls the tray table in front of Clint and puts a stack of paper on top of it. It looked like an info sheet (but it was already filled out, stalkers, all of them) and a contract. Clint looks it over and looks for holes in the thing, he tries to look for clauses that might fuck him up. When he doesn’t find any, he takes the pen and signs the papers.

"Welcome to SHIELD. Agent Barton." The man smiles at him and hands him the box before leaving with the papers.

Clint opens the box and bursts out laughing.

The box had 12 donuts in them. 11 were Strawberry Sprinkles, and 1 was a Powdered donut. He shakes his head and thinks maybe SHIELD won’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/92843137096/more-it-couldnt-get-anymore-cliche-if-they)


End file.
